Forever Jack Frost
by keotey1228
Summary: 'No. I cannot pass out now...' Jack, for once, needs a guardians when he was unable to guard himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Going to be a two or three-shot.**

The house was still a few blocks ahead of me. I couldn't see it yet, but I had been this way too many times not to know where I was.

Even though the house was only a few blocks, I wouldn't make it. I was too hurt. I was losing too much blood, too fast.

I held my side as I limped along the sidewalk. My right arm hung limply, unable to move. My left tried to make my side wound stop bleeding enough to keep me going.

I was so close.

I tripped and fell. I let a short gasp escape my lips as I landed on my stomach. I felt my side open up once more and bled even faster.

Great.

I tried to get back up, which took a few minutes. Once on my feet, I limply walked along. I could feel my breath quickening and my heart beating slower with every step. Whether it was imagination or not, I'm not sure.

I had lost my staff. Again. This time, it couldn't come back. It was burned, like a piece of firewood.

I felt my life source drain as I stared into the yellow eyes burning my most prized possession. My only possession for 300 years.

Pitch… he was back. I knew he would not stay gone, but I hadn't expected him to come back so soon. I had to warn the others.

I stopped for a short second, trying to catch my breath. I put my arms on my knees, trying to stop panting.

The puddle on the ground started to glow. I stared deep into it, trying to name to glow. It was a reflection.

I slowly bent my head back and looked up. Golden streams weaved itself along to the sky and fluttered into windows of sleeping children.

Sandy…

He's still here. Pitch hasn't gotten to him yet.

It gave me motivation to keep going. They had no idea he was back. They didn't know he was back, but much less that he was strong enough to take us down.

I sprung forward across the street to find a familiar group of apartments. Jaime's friends lived here, but I wasn't sure if I could trust them quite fully. They were good, but not as close as I was to Jaime.

I surged forward, having known my exact place of my map. Only a few more blocks.

I stumbled along, stopping every few seconds only to breathe. I didn't notice the stop sign until it hit me.

I fell back and landed straight in the snow. The coolness of it soothed me. It was freezing my wounds, making them stop gushing. It was making me feel safe, and calm. It made me feel sleepy…

'No.' I told myself. 'I can't sleep now.'

I used the sign as a cane and pulled myself up. I wobbled for a few seconds, but my make-shift cane helped to steady me.

I started to walk again, trying to keep my eyes open for any other objects to run me over.

I didn't even notice that I was in the front yard until I saw a familiar looking house. "Jaime..."

I gasped and started to walk to the front door, before common sense hit me and I started to walk around the back.

I stopped at the first window and saw a small head of blonde hair. The golden sand weaved into butterflies. It almost made me laugh, if it didn't hurt too much.

I kept walking until I saw the next window. A small boy was lying in bed, half under the blankets. His brown hair covered his face, but the boy was obviously sleeping.

I put my hands on the glass, when my vision went fuzzy. It was bright and dizzy at first, but started to darken.

'No. I can't pass out now…' I tried to get Jaime's attention by knocking on the window, but I heard no sound. I tapped quietly on the window, and tried my best to write, 'Help'.

I slid down the window, and sat down hard on the snow. I tried to keep snow on my side to keep myself from bleeding to death, but I couldn't even tell if I was holding snow because my hands were so numb.

Numb..?

"Jack..?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I misspelled "Jamie" in the first chapter, and looking back on it now, I feel stupid. I don't know if it's "Jaime" or "Jamie", so I'm just going to use Jamie.**

**Also, I have no excuses for not updating anything other than "I've been in a rut." I'll try and update more, but I'm not making any promises. **

**Thank you to so many people. I love being told things like, "My friends and I love your work" because it makes me feel like I'm known, and not just a story of mine. **

**Also, threats work with me most of the time. Or bribing…**

**Okay. ON WITH THE STORY.**

The first realization that was known to me was that I was cold. Deathly cold. My second was that it didn't feel like I was in the same place as I was when I passed out. My third was that someone had found me and moved me somewhere. My forth was that I was utterly confused. How could I be cold?

I tried to open my eyes, but found that a struggle. It felt as though they were being forcefully shut. Bright light shined in through the slits of my eyelids as I attempted again, so I decided to keep them closed until the light dimmed.

I tried to rub my eyes to hopefully clear them, but my arm wouldn't move. I turned to my left, subconsciously trying to see what was wrong with it, but of course, I still couldn't see.

I tried to pick up my right arm, and found that it wouldn't budge either. A spark of pain shot throughout it to my fingertips, and I groaned. I rolled my head to the side, and tried to stay still.

I felt something shuffle next to my left arm, which felt like hair. I tried to move again, and I successfully picked up my hand to rub my face.

I made a shield above my eyes with my hand and I opened them again. I blinked a few times before looking down to see Jamie lifting his head from the side of the bed.

He looked at me, and then blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Jack!" He reached out and grabbed my shielding hand. He squeezed it, hoping I would squeeze back.

"Ja-Jamie…" I closed my eyes tightly, light pouring into them again. I felt him let go a second later, and I once again rubbed and shielded my eyes.

"Jack…" I looked at Jamie. "What happened..?"

I was about to answer, but then I realized that I didn't even know. What did happen?

I looked down at the arm that felt pain a minute ago, and it was nearly purple. It was bent at a wrong angle, and it definitely was broken. I noticed that I was no longer wearing my hoodie, but changed my thoughts to the white towel that was no longer white.

Blood was seeping through it on my right side, and I realized that it should be hurting. Why didn't it hurt..?

"I…" I keep staring at my side. "I don't know… I'm not… sure…" I looked back up to Jamie. He looked at me sadly, but he did look a bit happy. Probably because I was awake.

"Jamie…"

He nodded to let me know he was listening. "I don't feel any pain. Shouldn't I feel pain..?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. He looked at me again. "That's good. I gave you a few pain killers. It wasn't easy."

I nodded, albeit relived. If I didn't feel any pain that meant it was worse than I thought.

"How..?"

"… Did I find you..?" I nodded. "I heard a small knock on the window. I'm a light sleeper, so I heard it. You wrote 'Help' on the window… I looked out and saw you… You looked dead, Jack…"

I smiled. "But I'm not. You helped me. I'm right here, okay..?"

He nodded and looked sadly at me. "You can't remember what happened..?" His face was concerned. "Nothing at all..?"

I shook my head and lowered my hand, deep in thought. Why couldn't I remember..?

Jamie coughed, and I looked up to him. It was a fake cough. "Do you want anything to eat?"

He was trying to change the subject and I was grateful for it. My head was starting to pound. I groaned and lowered deeper into the bed and pillows.

"Jack!?" Jamie grabbed my uninjured hand again and squeezed gently.

I smiled and squeezed to let him know I was alright. "Just… water…"

His hand slipped out of mine within a few seconds and I felt him get up and walk around the bed. The door slid open and I could feel his gaze on my face. I opened an eye and stared at him with a semi-amused smile. He smiled back and walked out.

I closed my eye again and took deep breaths. My head still pounded.

I didn't know how long it took him, but he was back on my side, but by my right side. "Jack..?"

His voice was soft, as if he didn't want to wake me. "Jamie?"

"Yeah..?" I opened my eyes again and squinted. He nodded and went to turn off the lights. I smiled, silently thanking him.

I felt him sit down on the floor next to me again, and he sat silently. I noticed he was holding a glass of ice cold water. He looked at me, and saw me looking at the glass. He gently held it up, right above my right hand. I smiled and reached up with my left. I took it, and he looked apologetically at me for forgetting my right arm was injured.

He stood and carefully helped me sit up a little bit so I could drink some water. The glass was empty in seconds. He took the glass from me while I lay back down, and I didn't even notice until I opened my eyes again to see him holding it.

He set it down on the floor and quietly sat beside me. It was an awkward silence until he spoke up. "So… where's your staff."

"I-" It all came to me in one long flash. Pitch knocking me out of the sky as I was flying to the Pole. Him overpowering me. Tossing me around, and threatening my family. Burning my staff…

"_Silly, Jack. You think they care about you. Well, they don't, Jack."_

"_Jack."_

"Jack!?" I felt my shoulders being shook and I looked around frantically before realizing that I was in Jamie's room. Jamie was shaking me. He looked scared and concerned.

"Jack?" He looked into my face as I breathed deeply. I looked down, not fully comprehending what happened. He tried to see around my dirty white hair.

I looked back up. "What…"

"You just stopped talking and you were just staring. Not moving… That was at least five minutes ago…"

I nodded slowly, still not getting what happened. "Wh-when did I get here..?"

Jamie thought about it for a second. "Yesterday, late at night."

"The meeting…" I mumbled. Jamie just looked at me confused. "The meeting. The guardians were called for a brief meeting… They should have found me by now… Why haven't they found me..?"

I kept talking, unknowing that Jamie was calling my name quietly. "Did Pitch get them..?"

"Pitch..?"

"They should've found me by now!" I jumped up slowly, and felt myself being pushed back down. I forced my way up and made my way over to the window. The moon stared down at me through the trees. I opened the glass and stumbled to get on it. I felt my arm being tugged and I shrieked. The pain was unbearable.

I was let go, and I looked back to see Jamie terrified face. "Why haven't they found me yet!?"

He backed up a step, looking more and more afraid. I turned back to the sky and tried to will myself to fly. I felt myself become weightless for a second, but then I was pulled back down.

I looked back to see Jamie grabbed onto my shoulder. His grip was hard, and I found myself falling. He caught me and carefully pulled me back into the window.

My eye sight was fading. "I'm sorry…" Jamie whispered to me. "I'm sorry…"

I was laid on the bed, and I fell asleep instantly.


End file.
